


Daddy

by heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/pseuds/heyitsamorette
Summary: When the kids are away, the adults will play. Or: A reaffirmation of love… with sex.





	

“Does he have his picture book?” Shaun asked as he rummaged through the bits and bobs in Cody’s toy box in the corner of their living room. _Their living room_. A smile crept over his lips when he thought about how just a few months ago, this was simply _his_ living room. But Zach and Cody colored it now, and it was unequivocally _theirs._  
  
“It’s already in his bag,” Zach said from where he was folding one of Cody’s tiny t-shirts. He sounded a bit impatient, but that was understandable. It was the first time Cody was going to be spending the night away from Zach, and Zach was exhibiting some major symptoms of separation anxiety… Probably more so than Cody. He never saw Zach as fidgety as when he had to leave Cody for long periods of time.  
  
“Oh, okay, good.” Shaun left the toy box and walked over to the open kitchen, tapping his fingers on the granite counter of the island. He thought about everything Cody needed to take with him. They had already packed his favorite blanket, his headphones and music, some clean clothes and an extra pair of socks... “Have you packed his lunch?”  
  
Zach glared and set his jaw. “Yes,” he hissed.  
  
Shaun smirked.  
  
“Besides,” Zach said, zipping up the bag, “she’s probably got food at her place, so I made more like a snack. Just some animal crackers and juice and shit.” He looked over to the hallway that led to the bedrooms - one that was Cody’s, and the master suite that Zach and shared with Shaun. “Come _on_ Cody, are you ready yet?”  
  
Cody’s squeaky voice yelled from the hallway. “I’m coming!”  
  
Zach looked at Shaun with a smile, shaking his head. “Anita’s gonna be here any minute, and you’re not going to be ready!” he called back.  
  
Cody came barrelling in, waving yet another toy in the air. “I want to bring this! I want to bring this!” He bounced up and down, looking at Shaun with a pleading expression.  
  
“There isn’t going to be any room for you in the car,” Shaun said, “with all this stuff you’re bringing. You’re only going for one night.”  
  
“But Anita said she’s going to play with all my toys with me.”  
  
His face was so small and adorable, he felt his chest tighten when he tried to say no. The poor kid had so little and never asked for a lot, and all he wanted was to bring one more toy… God, Zach would tease him later for being such a softie.  
  
He sighed dramatically. “All right, if you must have it.”  
  
“I must, I must!”  
  
Shaun laughed, and he caught Zach looking at him. Shaun’s heart still skipped when Zach gave him that quiet smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
“That must be Anita,” Shaun said, picking up Cody’s backpack and carrying it to the front entrance. Cody and Zach followed behind. “You’re gonna be good for Anita, aren’t you?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“You’re always good, buddy.” Shaun ruffled Cody’s hair, and Cody jumped on him, hugging him around the middle.  
  
“I’ll miss you, daddy.”  
  
Shaun looked at at Zach, biting his lip, and squeezed Cody back.  
  
A few minutes later, Cody was off with the babysitter, and Zach and Shaun had the house alone. He looked around the empty apartment, where the spread of unpacked toys laid strewn across the floor, and half eaten breakfasts sat forgotten on the counter. Then his eyes landed on Zach, and Shaun raised his eyebrows.  
  
“Finally,” said Zach. He practically ran to Shaun and put his arms around Shaun’s waist, like Cody had done.  
  
Shaun stroked Zach’s hair away from his face, and Zach’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment.  
  
“He thinks I’m his daddy,” Shaun said.  
  
Zach grinned. “You are his daddy.” Shaun moved to protest, but Zach held him tighter. “You’re a better daddy than he’s ever known.” Zach paused, and his cheeks flushed. “Better than I’ve ever known,” he said quietly.  
  
Shaun’s chest swelled. He felt a fierce surge of protectiveness, and he dug his fingers into Zach’s hips.  
  
Zach grinned and averted his eyes. He blushed, and then asked very quietly, “Can you be my Daddy?”  
  
“What?”  
  
Shaun gripped Zach by the chin and, despite Zach’s resistance, lifted his chin up, forcing Zach to look at him. His face was flushed, and Shaun couldn’t help but smile; Zach was nothing but straight up adorable when he was shy.  
  
“What did you say?”  
  
Zach looked away, trying to bite back a shy smile. “You heard me,” he mumbled.  
  
“No,” Shaun said, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around Zach more tightly. “I want you to say it again.”  
  
Zach exhaled through his nose, then realizing he wasn’t being let off the hook, looked up. “Be my D… Daddy?”  
  
The words went straight to his cock, and Shaun didn’t fight the soft, guttural groan from deep in his throat. “Don’t I take care of you?” he asked.  
  
Zach nodded, his chin still trapped in Shaun’s grip. Shaun saw the skin flush red under his fingertips, and he knew there’d be marks. It made him hot and antsy.  
  
“Don’t I give you a home? A place to stay where you’re comfortable and safe?”  
  
Zach nodded.  
  
“I am your Daddy, Zach.”  
  
Zach’s eyes shut, and he inhaled. When he opened them again, his pupils were blown.  
  
Shaun’s brain felt foggy and unclear, like his body wanted to take over and lead. “Say it,” he commanded.  
  
“Daddy.” Zach breathed the word, almost reverently.  
  
Shaun licked his lips. His jeans were becoming too tight for comfort, and he could feel that Zach’s were too.  
  
“Go over there,” Shaun said, nodding at the couch, “and show me what a good boy you are.”  
  
“What, like this?” Zach took a few steps back until his legs hit the side of the couch, and then started to undo his jeans.  
  
Shaun kept his eyes on Zach’s fingers as they worked the zipper. What a sweet, sweet thing it was to watch Zach pull his jeans down his thighs, exposing his tight, cotton boxers. He rubbed a palm over the swollen outline of his shaft.  
  
Shaun pursed his lips and groaned.  
  
Zach panted against the couch, rubbing himself. “Like that, Daddy?” His chest rose and fell. “I want to be a good boy for you.”  
  
Shaun strode over to him and grabbed him by the waist, and in one swift, strong movement, bent him over the arm of the couch. Zach’s breath hitched… Shaun loved the view of his beautiful, toned back and arms spread over the armrest, ready for the taking. He reached into the front of Zach’s boxers and gripped Zach’s shaft hard, claiming it as his own.  
  
“Only _Daddy_ is allowed to touch you here,” Shaun said fiercely, squeezing it. “Do you understand?”  
  
Zach moaned, and nodded. “Yes, Daddy,” he exclaimed raggedly.  
  
Sean pinned him to the couch with his hips, and while his hand massaged up and down Zach’s shaft possessively, his other hand gripped Zach’s thick brown hair. He pulled Zach’s head back, exposing his throat. He hoped Zach felt vulnerable in his hands. In his big, strong, Daddy’s hands that could turn Zach any which way they wanted.  
  
He had a feeling he was succeeding, because Zach made a pitiful mewling sound.  
  
“Please, Daddy,” he said, humping Shaun’s hand just to get more friction.  
  
“You want more?” Shaun teased, speaking into his ear.  
  
“Yes,” Zach hissed. “Please, Daddy, _please._ ”  
  
“You want Daddy to take care of you?” Shaun’s voice came out husky. His need was building, and he knew he’d have to take his precious little boy soon.  
  
“Yes, Daddy, I’d love that.”  
  
“I’ll show you who you belong to.”  
  
Zach made a strange noise in his throat and arched his back, opening himself up completely for Shaun’s pleasure. That obvious trust and that eagerness… It made Shaun weak with lust. He let go of Zach’s hair and cock, and pulled down his boxers so the elastic waist was sitting just under the curve of his cheeks. Shaun let out a groan at the sight. The elastic pushed Zach’s round cheeks up from below, framing his ass perfectly. Shaun grabbed Zach’s full bottom and spread, revealing his asshole. He loved looking at it, and his own cock leaked in his jeans.  
  
“Mm, God.” He swallowed, and unable to take his eyes off that beautiful picture. “I’m going to make you feel so good, baby boy.”  
  
Zach made a keening sound and pushed his bottom out.  
“You’re so eager for it, aren’t you?” Shaun breathed.  
  
“Yes, Daddy.”  
  
“What do you want, baby?”  
  
“Make me feel good. Oh…” He pushed his ass out again, arching his back. “Make me feel good, Daddy. Please. I want to feel good.”  
  
Shaun wasted no time complying. Soon, he was driving himself in and out of Zach’s ass, pumping his hips into him as Zach remained bent over the armrest.  
  
“Tell me,” Shaun said between thrusts, “who’s your Daddy, boy?”  
  
“You are.”  
  
He smacked Zach’s ass, causing him to squeak in surprise. “Who?” Shaun barked.  
  
“You are, Daddy! You’re my Daddy. God, I love you, Daddy, aw God,” Zach babbled, burying his face into the cushion. “You make me feel so good, Daddy. Thank you.”  
  
Shaun groaned.  
  
“Thank you, Daddy, thank _you_...”  
  
Shaun was close - oh, so wonderfully close, buried deep in his boy’s ass. His beautiful, sweet boy… _Zach_.  
  
He came with Zach’s name on his lips, and Zach followed soon after, his ass clenching and unclenching through his orgasm.  
  
Minutes later, Shaun lay on his back on the couch, and Zach stretched out on top of him, burying his head in the crook of Sean’s neck. .  
  
“I love you, Daddy,” he murmured, rubbing his nose affectionately into Shaun’s neck.  
  
Shaun chuckled and ran a hand up and down Zach’s back. He pulled the throw-blanket over him, making sure his baby boy was warm.  
  
“I love you very much, babe,” he said. He placed a kiss on Zach’s hair. “I will always take care of you.”  
  
Zach looked up at him with bright eyes.  
  
Shaun felt so lucky. He felt loved.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on tumblr: [@heyitsamorette](https://heyitsamorette.tumblr.com/)


End file.
